Higher Temperatures
by Retro-7
Summary: After the battle at the Cooking Festival the Bishokukai took what they came for and left. One of the things they left with was Komatsu. Now Sous Chief Starjun is developing something other than intrigue for the little chief but he finds that there are factors against him, like a jealous Ootake, his little voice, and a very pissed off Toriko.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction and without a beta-reader, in other words there might be going back and forth present and past tense, so if there is any mistakes tell me okay?

* * *

It's been some time since the food festival incident, the battles has been all fought and ended with loses at both side. It was not a total loss to the Bishokukai; they achieved their goal and managed to kidnap a lot of the top 100 chiefs, but to Starjun the biggest catch is Komatsu himself.

While, yes, there were chiefs with a higher ranking than Komatsu, there is something to the small, innocent chief that draws him in._ 'Like a moth addicted to the beautiful flame'_, Starjun thought to himself mildly amused by it.

After the chiefs were capture they're moved to a prison and forced to cook their food, each one chained to another and lived in sub-standard conditions. Komatsu was treated no differently. The first week of imprisonment Starjun just watched in the background and visited the prison as much as he could without drawing attention to himself. He wouldn't admit it at the time but he really fret for him and feared one of the guards would hurt him in any way. None such abuse ever happened though, and even if it did punishment delivered by the fierce sous chief would be long and painful.

Week two was when he started getting set backs from his daily visits, mostly coming from Ootake. He held him back by shoehorning in cooking lessons in their already cramped training sessions, or force a conversation on him no matter how awkward, or even flat-out lied to him by saying he was needed. It was clear Ootake doesn't want Starjun to see him and he knows the reason. Ootake is in love with Komatsu. His combo partner is very easy to read once anyone stays around him for some time. He makes his feelings known even when he doesn't mean it.

Knowing his (very weak) tactics well Starjun simply ignores him or gave him a curt "shut up", before storming off and leaving Ootake to seethe On one trip he found that even the hellish environment Komatsu was now living in, he flourishes. He stood happy, beaming while surrounded by others equally happy, but not having the same shine. In the time he observed the kid he never waver, nor felt angry or depressed. Sometimes the kid can genuinely shock him. He seriously needs to talk to him when he's away from his new-found friends.

When night falls Starjun walked with purpose to cell block 8002. He knocked softly at first on the rigid steel doors, but then more sternly when he barely got a response back. When knocking hadn't work he shouted.

"Wake up!", Starjun's authoritative voice did the trick.  
"Huh? Wha-Where-Toriko?", Komatsu slurred then turned to the cell block door with hope burning in his eyes. It promptly dropped after seeing who it really was.  
"Hello?", Komatsu tentatively said, but really meant "why are you here".  
"I came here to ask you something. I was observing you for the past two week and I must say, you are a very intriguing person.", he crossed his arms and leaned against the steel door.  
"Umm...Thank you...", Komatsu doesn't know where this conversation was going and it made him a little uneasy.  
"How are you able to keep your charisma under these conditions", his eyes scanned the cell.

Komatsu really didn't want to continue the conversation, all he wanted to do was tell Starjun to get loss but he can't anger him and get himself killed before Toriko gotten a chance to rescue him. So he  
reluctantly answered.

"Because I won't stay here for long.", confidence laced in his words.  
"Oh, is that so? What made you come to that conclusion?", Starjun challenged.  
"Because I know Toriko! I know he will never abandon me and he will be strong enough to break me out of this hell hole! Coco too, and Sani, and Zebra! They will all come here to get me in no  
time!", Komatsu hadn't meant to shout but ended up doing so anyway.  
"Shush, people are sleeping. Don't you have any respect for your peers?", it was a playful tease, but Komatsu didn't see as that.  
"Why do you even care if I'm happy or not? It's not like I'm the biggest asset to the Bishokukai or something", he shrugged.  
"Yes, but you are still ranked 88th place as a world chief. And like I said before you're very intriguing. In more ways than one actually.", he finished off smoothly before walking away. He left Komatsu a little confused and alone in the near darkness.

A few minutes passed after their exchanged he now stood in front of the front gate where he's met by the two front guards. They exchange glances before opening the gate obediently. When he stepped out of the gates a voice spoke out and his swift stride stopped.

"I say, I think you might have developed a crush on the little guy. I know exactly what you're doing, trying to make him feel comfortable and get him to let go of blue-haired king, and that's when you snag your prey.", the unworldly voice that was too similar to Strajun's rang out and it laughed at his expanse.  
"Be quiet. You know nothing of the situation.", he growled.  
"Oh, I know it, more than you actually. Why are you being so aggressive I'm trying to help you. You can have the kid begging for you. All you have to do is listen to me.", the voice said lavishly.  
"Shut up, you'll hurt him!", Starjun was rapidly losing his cool. He gritted his teeth hard. He doesn't want to deal with the violent persona at this hour. He was ready to strike.

"Lord Starjun are you okay?", one of the guards shout and ran to his side. Starjun's arm reached out then grabbed the guard by the throat and chocked him; he continued until helpless man hit the floor. He didn't stop there. He started bashing his head against the concrete over and over, blood splattered everywhere, the man's face became unrecognizable when the savage attack ended.

Starjun relaxed instantly. He wiped some of the blood off with his wrist then turned to the other guard. The other one had terror written all over his face at seeing his coworker killed in such a way. He stood there frozen.

"Guard, get someone to clean this mess up.", he turned away, however he didn't walk just yet.  
"Now!". he boomed.  
"Yeh-Yes, Lord!", then scurried away in a near panic.

He sighed finally. This was not a turn he was expecting, but it happened and he really can't get too hung up it. He has way too much to think about including a meeting tomorrow about IGO, but more interesting, The Four Heavenly Kings.

Starjun caught wind of Toriko's recovery just three days ago. After their fight he and Sani fell into a coma, while Sani woke up two days later he and joined his fellow Kings men and they all begun training day and night. New stations and newspaper has buzzed about Toriko's awakening. It will only be a matter of time before IGO will form a counter attack.

He looked for anything that will tell him the time, when he failed to find something he simply went his way to his quarters. As much as he wants to fall limply to his bed and sleep, he can't. He planned on meeting Komatsu again before the meeting set early in the morning. A bloodstained face doesn't exactly make the friendliest face. He grunted at the thought of going any longer without sleep for a shower. His thoughts drifted back to Komatsu.  
"Like I say, I can make him beg under your hands", an annoying voice squeezed in again.  
"Told you to shut up", he moaned.

* * *

A/N: My need for a StarXKoma fic just gotten too much, so I simply taken matters into my own hands. Haha, I didn't even bother to asks for someone to beta-read this I was so eager, though not eager enough to proof read myself over and over, and use 's proofread writing button.  
So I say the fic is at least readable.  
I hope to myself I can squeeze in some starXkomaXtake, hopefully. And I also hope I won't end up with a BishokukaiXkoma fic, because now that's what my mind keeps steering towards. Dammit brain! Think KingsXkoma, think KingsXkoma!


	2. Author's note

Author's note:

Sorry I haven't made a new chapter in like 2 months and trust me it's not because I've given up on the story. I'm putting this story on hiatus until the current (and maybe next) arc is over seeing how the manga is going. I might also rewrite the first chapter in the near future.

Again sorry for that.


End file.
